


Rescue Me

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, F/M, Kidnapping, Tears, abusive rika/v which would only be temporary, implied of 707/MC, implied of Zen/MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MC was kidnapped. There was no evidence aside from a zoomed photo taken from the CCTV at the cafe MC was last seen. There was nothing, but an image of a mystery woman which is the only trace they could use to save the brunette. While others were struggling to find the location MC was being kidnapped, time was ticking off, and MC’s life is being left in danger. In a desperate race against time, V ran frantically through the maze organized by Mint Eye, facing danger and aggravation of his eyesight, just to get MC back safe and sound. With each twist in the maze, Kim Jihyun slowly discovers the warm feelings he had long forgotten.





	1. Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> 「ADDITIONAL INFORMATION」  
> ❈ V could still see with both of his eyes. However, the vision isn't very clear.  
> ❈ There would be implied of 707/MC and Zen/MC. But this story would mainly be focusing on V/MC.  
> ❈ Rika/V would be written as the abusive relationship they were in canon. However, Rika's personality might be slightly OOC-ness.  
> ❈ The characters' personality might not be followed completely since this is my first time trying to write about them.   
> ❈ Tissues are recommended for the future chapters.

* * *

Guilt: A feeling of responsibility or remorse for some offense, crime, wrong, etc., whether real or imagined.

* * *

MC sat by the window, the cup of caramel macchiato was held in between her palms to keep her cold fingers warm. As she took a dainty sip of the caffeine, the brunette gave out a hum of approval. The coffee was good, the price of the drink was cheap, and the atmosphere around the cafe is relaxing.

Zen was the one who introduced the coffee store to her. And she reminded herself to thank the actor afterward for introducing her to such a beautiful store.

To be honest, she had been rather stressed recently thanks to the preparation for the upcoming RFA party. One week is a little too tight for the preparation. It became more than just an inconvenience since it was her first time preparing the charity party.

Some of the guests were rather… unique. And she had to learn the knowledge by herself through the internet just to interact with them. Not to mention, being stuck in a small apartment for five days straight made the short trip to the coffee shop became even more enjoyable.

She understood that the RFA members were concerned about her safety since she was being lured into the apartment without knowing about anything. But to be stuck in the apartment ‘till the day the party start? It seemed a little illogical since she couldn’t possibly feed on dry crackers and cup noodles for nine days straight (although she had been eating those for five days now).

When 707 told her that she was allowed to go out for a short trip to the grocery to pack up the needed items, she was beaming with happiness. The redhead even assured her that it was okay to stop during her way back home to have a cup of coffee.

Which is why she is here.

In the middle of checking the messages in the RFA chatroom, a figure suddenly sat at the opposite side of MC. The brunette tilted her head up to meet with a raven haired lady smiling politely at her.

“Hello, I hope you don’t mind me sitting here. This had always been my favorite spot at here.”

“Oh! Sure, I don’t mind.” MC moved her cup of coffee closer to herself so that there was space for the other woman to place her drink on the small coffee table.

“Thank you.”

MC nodded her head at the woman’s gratitude. Before long, there was silence between the duo. MC gazed out of the window as she watched the people who walked on the street.

“So, do you live around here? You’re a face to be seen in this cafe.” The woman spoke up as she took a sip of her drink.

MC paused. She couldn’t possibly tell the person that she was being brought to this location by a strange message. Not to mention, 707 had warned her to make her existence as transparent as possible since she might be targeted.

“Oh, well. I just moved here a few days ago. I’ve been busy tidying up my new apartment since a few days ago.”

“Is that so? Mind if I know who does you bought or rent your apartment from? As far as I know, all of the apartment around this area had been brought.”

MC gulped. She couldn’t possibly spill out V’s name to the person she barely knew. “His name is… Uhm… Kim.” The brunette honestly wanted to hit herself for picking the name.

“Kim huh...?” The woman purred the name out. “It didn’t happen to be Jihyun Kim, is it?”

Too late, MC saw the wicked smile that slowly spread on the corner of the stranger’s lips. “Oh no,” she whispered under her breath. Immediately, her hand reached out to grab her phone.

* * *

“MC!”

With a loud exclamation, the silver-haired man pulled himself awake. At the moment when he finally woke up, Zen almost forget how to breathe as he tried to calm his racing heartbeats down. Cold sweats were visibly shown on his forehead as his vision wavered.

“... that’s… a strange dream... ”

Hyun hated it when he had dreams _\-- specifically, the bad one --_ since it frequently came true. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he furrowed his brows. Hopefully, the bad dream he had is nothing more than a mere dream.

Hopefully.

His shoulders tensed when he heard the phone rang. The plastic body rotated a little as it vibrated on the desk. Zen placed an individual ring tone for each of his friends, so he immediately knew who was calling before he looked at the screen. The musical actor took a deep breath and meditated, calming himself down. The mantra of ‘it isn’t what you think it is’ ran in his mind as he took the phone and answered the call.

“What is it, Luciel-- … what?”

His breath stopped. Zen swore that his heart skipped a bit as his face paled at the news he received.

“Zen, MC is missing.”

* * *

_Brrrr! Brrrr!_

V sighed as he pulled his phone out. It was unusual for Luciel to call. Usually, the hacker would leave a message for him to check when he was free. But somehow… Luciel is more persistent to make him take his call today.

“What is it?”

The photographer decided to skip the formality as he dove straight into the question. It was hard to speak since he was in the territory of the Mint Eye. Thus, he hoped that Luciel would make everything quick for both of their safety.

“V…! Sorry, I know you said I shouldn’t call when it’s nothing important! But this is an important-- no! It is an EMERGENCY!”

V had to pull his phone a few inches away when Luciel yelled the last word. Once the redhead was done with his yelling, V leaned his ear back to the screen of his phone.

“Calm down, Luciel. What is the emergency about?”

The hacker from the other side finally calmed down his rapid heartbeat. Taking a huge gulp of air, Luciel started to talk again.“MC… she went missing.”

“... what?”

“I knew it was a bad mistake for her to leave the room! I know!” A loud slam could be heard. V assumed that Luciel had hit the desk out of frustration. “But… but she looked lonely. And the food supply was running low. I told her she could go for a quick grocery shopping and maybe fetch a cup of coffee. I… I didn’t expect she would disappear like this.”

The guilt was lingering in Luciel’s voice. V could sense it clear and loud since he had seen the younger man broken down before.

“Calm down, Luciel. It isn’t your fault. It was an accident -- something none of us hoped to happen.” He told the redhead, and he took the silence from the other as a sign to continue. “Did you found any pieces of evidence of what happened?”

“Yes… yes, I do.” There was a rustle before Luciel talked again. “I went to the grocery store she goes, and the cafe as well. I showed MC’s photo to one of the waitress, and they told me that a dark haired woman brought MC away when she suddenly collapsed down. Oh, hold on! I’m sending the kidnapper’s image for you!”

His phone gave out a quick vibrate. V pulled his phone away and looked at the image delivered to him. Turquoise eyes widened when V immediately recognized the mystery woman as a member of the Mint Eye.

“I’m still trying to find information about the woman. Jaehee had reported MC’s disappearance to the police and Jumin promised to help as much as he could with his power. Hopefully… MC could be found safe and sound soon.”

Now, V was the one who felt the guilt ran down his skin. However, the man masked his emotion with a strained smile as he spoke into the phone.

“... I would try to help as much as I could, Luciel. Yes, yes… I know. We would find her as fast as we could. It’s okay, stop blaming yourself.”

When the phone call finally ended, V stared blankly at the dark screen of his cell phone A look of sorrow flashed through his eyes as he gazed down at the grass.

_‘Rika… why do you want to involve more innocent people in…?’_

* * *

  **TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

 


	2. Aimless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I wanted to apologize for my late update. ( ｡_｡) My schedule had been packed with school related stuff recently, and I don't have time to check on the drafts I've written for my stories. I also wanted to warn you guys about the possibility of Rika bashing in this story. 
> 
> Personally, I'm neutral about her. (・-・) I don't know. I just don't have the energy to hate a character since they're just two-dimensional characters created to entertain us. So, if you are a Rika fan, I'm sorry.(((╹д╹;))) If you're not a Rika fan, I think that you might enjoy this story a lot in the future chapters.

( Rika ➞ V ) 

 _When you let me believe that you weren't complete_  
_Without me by your side_  
_how could I know_  
_That you would go_  
_That you would run_ _  
_ Baby, I thought you were the one

Jessica Simpson ‘[When You Told Me You Loved Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDOXE4HqmAk)’

* * *

V was pacing back and forth. His arms crossed over his chest as he furrowed his brows in frustration.

Luciel is an expert hacker, and V trusted his skill as one. However, with the only evidence of MC's disappearance being a zoomed picture of an unknown woman, V doubted that Luciel could find MC's location within one day.

If it weren't a serious method, V would have tried to act dense and pretend he didn't see anything for the sake of everyone's safety. However, he is concerned about MC's safety and sanity.

Jihyun Kim didn't want to think of the worst, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was indeed worried for MC. The reason Mint Eye kidnapped the brunette was to lure the other RFA members to join the organization -- which was what V had been trying to stop from happening.

If he stood aside without doing anything, V feared that many innocent lives would involve themselves in this sick game.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" The immediate question snapped V back to reality. The blue haired man immediately turned around to look at his lover.

"Rika..."

"Make it quick, V." The blonde walked past her fiance and towards the window. "I don't have the whole day for you. If there is something you wanted to tell me about, skip the formality and speak up."

It hurts to see his lover treating him as though he was a criminal under the interrogation, but V was getting used to Rika's cold attitude towards him. Ignoring the ache in his heart, the man spoke up.

"Rika, MC's disappearance... it had something to do with you, isn't it?"

The silence answered his question. With another deep inhale, V approached his lover, his arms extended out to show his sincerity.

"Rika, please. Stop involving the innocence--" He stopped when he saw the blonde pulling a dagger out from the drawer. With the bangs covering her eyes, it was hard to figure what the woman is thinking.

"Rika? Why are you holding that?" Something wasn't right, V could feel it. With insecurity, the man backed away. However, the couch behind him stopped his footsteps.

"You've changed, V." she abruptly pushed him and pinned him to the sofa while pointing the dagger at him. Her eyes, the way she looked at him, it was cold and filled with anger. It was as if she despised him to the very part of her bone.

"You used to understand me, V. My pain, my struggles... you used to know them so well. You used to be my sun. Since when have you changed to such a foolish man, V?"

V couldn't adapt to defense for his safety. He couldn't hurt her; he won't. Even if she said something hurtful to him, even if she pushed the knife down to his face -- he won't.

He only flinched in pain when the sharp end of the dagger grazed over his left cheek. Beads of blood slowly started to form on the surface of the skin which was ripped open.

_'Rika... why are you doing this...?'_

V realized that he couldn't understand his lover anymore. He had been tolerating her horrible actions and tried to find a reason to trust her -- but now, he couldn't.

He used to believe that she would be satisfied just by ruining his life. He used to think that if he played along with her rules, someday she would turn back to the Rika he used to love. However, right now, she was trying to drag their friends into her game.

He couldn't stand aside watching her destroying their friends one by one.

* * *

Empty cans of Ph D. Pepper scattered around the desk. Fingers aggressively typed on the keyboard. Tired eyes which stared at the computer screen for too long threatened to close down. Finally, Luciel decided to pull his glasses away and massage his forehead.

"Ugh..."

707 slumped back against the chair in exhaustion. It had been ten hours since MC's disappearance.

As the one who was assigned to take care of her safety since the first day they met, Luciel felt that he had a huge responsible for the unfortunate event which happened on the brunette.

Thus, he had been struggling to find details about the kidnapper. It was hard to locate the person behind the crime since the only trace they had was the video clip he had taken from the cafe.

He had replayed the video clip for the umpteenth time and tried to get a clear look on the kidnapper. The hunt for the assailant's hideout was the hardest part of his job right now.

A notification suddenly flashed on the screen of the monitor. Luciel blinked as he placed his glasses back on his eyes. Moving the mouse, he clicked on the strange message which popped out on his computer screen.

"She’ll be awaiting you at the end of the game. You were given a week to succeed the game. If you do not solve the maze on time, it is game over and she’ll be tested for her worth. If you make it out of the time, you are free to go. But the princess you failed to protect shall be the property of Magenta… what the hell?!"

* * *

The severe soreness gnawing her back awoke the brunette from her sleep with a headache. MC gave out a groan as she sat up. Something tugged her right wrist down when she tried to lift her hand up to rub her aching forehead. Upon inspection, MC found a rusty metal shack clinging around her wrist.

"H-Huh? What the...?" It was all MC managed to say on the matter as she stared at the cuff wrapped around her hand in shock.

"Well, well... it seemed like the sleeping beauty is finally awake."

MC raised her head up when she sensed a presence across her. A strange man was sitting in the corner of the couch. It was hard to read the white haired man's expression since a black mask covered the lower half of his face.

"Aren't you scared of me?" The mystery man asked in amusement as he squinted his eyes. MC shook her head at the question before she rolled her shoulders from the stiffness she felt.

"No... not really." The brunette murmured under her breath as she clenched and unclenched her hand several times. "I just... don't understand. Why did you kidnap me? What is your purpose?"

The man stiffened a peal of laughter at the questions she asked. "You are talkative one, aren't you?" Placing a finger on his lips, he tilted his head aside with madness danced in his mint colored eyes. "You don't need to know about the details, princess. All you have to do is become a good damsel in distress. Your knight in shining armor shall arrive sooner or later."

* * *

"I had told you, I can't allow you to enter!"

V frowned at the disciple who stood before him. Half an hour ago, he managed to find MC's location through the documents in Rika's office. It shall be forbidden for anyone to enter the Saviour's room, but V's determination to save MC gotten the better half of himself.

When he sneaked into the office, he found papers filed with the designs of a maze he knew existed. Through the papers, he also figured out that a part of the Mint Eyes members chosen through those who participate the labyrinth.

It was a game designed for people who have a deep bond with each other, and it usually brought out the worst in them. Worst of all, it never seemed to end in the best way -- which lead the broken one to distrust the world and became a member of Mint Eye.

"I'm the participant for this game. So, please allow me to enter."

Upon knowing the truth behind the maze, how could he possibly allow the others to come?

“Just calm down and listen to me for a moment, buddy.” The guard sighed at V’s persistence to enter. “You are not in the condition of going. As a disciple, I’m not letting you taking such a reckless action.”

Before V could interrupt, the guard interrupted. “ First and foremost, your eyes weren’t in the best condition. And I assumed you just have an argument with the Saviour, which resulted in the injury on your left cheek. With your current situation, you will most likely fall in the middle of the maze sooner or later. Or if the worst happened, you might aggravate your sight and become blind.”

The silence stretched between the duo before V, far calmer than before, break the atmosphere and spoke.

“... look. All of my efforts would mean nothing if MC isn’t a part of the RFA. I became a member of the Mint Eye because I wanted to protect my friends.” V could sense the disbelief expression on the guard’s face, but he continued nevertheless. “However, without MC, RFA might not regain the brightness it once has. She is the only hope I trusted to protect my friends.” Without another word, he pushed the guard aside as he raced into the maze.

Every minute ticking off might increase the danger towards MC’s safety. He couldn’t risk the brunette’s life on Rika’s game.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room that was only being lit by a candle, a woman dressed in a long sleeved dress adorned with intricate designs sat on the blue throne. Her long, flowing golden hair cascaded down her shoulders like a moonlit waterfall as her eyes watched the monitor screen which displayed V pushing the guard aside and rushed into the maze she designed.

The pair of beautiful green eyes narrowed upon seeing the scene.

“V...”

Her fingers clutched tightly at the hem of her silk dress.

“ **_How could you betray me?_ ** ”

* * *

  **TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

 


End file.
